


Að refsa mér

by terrifier



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Bloodhound-centric (Apex Legends), Gen, Ghosts, Minor Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, wraith and bloodhound r friends okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: They can only guess that they have disappointed the Gods and that this is their punishment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Að refsa mér

**Author's Note:**

> its almost halloween so buckle up for some paranormal angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im addicted to kudos/ comments :> pls let me know what u think

It was no secret to their fellow legends that Bloodhound held faith in Gods that they didn’t. While the other Legends may have not been religious, Bloodhound put all of their trust in the Allfather. If they lost a game, it meant that the Allfather didn’t see fit for them to win that day. If they did win, then they had pleased the Gods and they were allowed to win. To them, the Gods saw to their every movement.

This is why it came as a shock to Bloodhound when they awoke one night, after becoming champion of the Apex Games that day, to find that they could not breathe. They had their respirator on, as they always did for they found it hard to breathe without it, but they still couldn’t get any air into their lungs. 

It was as if something was pressing on their windpipe, restricting their airflow almost completely.

Their eyes widened in alarm and they brought one hand to their throat just to be sure there was no one there, hiding in the dark where they couldn’t see them. With their free hand, they checked the tubes on their respirator.

All still there, but they couldn’t breathe. 

And, after attempting to sit up and turn on the light via the switch near their bed, they realised they couldn’t lift their body either. 

A rare feeling of panic began to over take them as their oxygen starved mind tried to find a solution or a reason as to why they couldn’t breathe, and then suddenly... the weight lifted from their throat and oxygen flooded into their lungs.

They scrambled up, blanket falling to settle around their waist as they nursed their throat with their right hand. With their left, they felt around blindly for the light switch and managed to flick it on.

Light illuminated their room and they looked around cautiously for an assailant they knew logically wasn’t there. No one could get passed the security to the Apex buildings. And even if they did, they’d have been disposed of before they could put a hand on any of the Legends.

Slowly, Bloodhound lowered their hand away from their throat. They cast an eye toward the cage in tue corner of the room where Artur was watching them curiously. They must have woken him when they’d turned on the light.

They knew they weren’t getting anymore sleep that night either way, so they sighed and tossed their blankets aside. A quick glance at the clock on their wall revealed that it was nearing one o’clock in the morning so decided to simply get ready for the day and hope they had enough energy to get through it.

Not often had they deprived of the sleep they needed. Of course, before the Games, they would occasionally stay awake for longer hours than usual while on the hunt, but they so rarely were risen from their sleep. Nightmares would sometimes plague them, usually from their life before the Games, of their Uncle Artur, but they were able to get back to sleep after that. They were used to the nightmares. They weren’t used to... whatever had just happened.

Perhaps they should get their respirator looked at.

With the little energy they had, they began to put on their usual gear, including their helmet and goggles, but opted to leave their armour for now until they had to compete again. Though they were used to it, it was heavy duty and thus made everything a little harder when not competing.

Before they left their room, they let Artur out of his cage. He swooped around the room once before taking his position on their shoulder.

“Good morning, Artur,” they muttered to him, “I am sorry for having awoken you.”

Though they were sure Artur couldn’t actually understand them, he cawed back in response.

”Hush, we do not want to awaken the others. You know how cranky they can be,” a small smile flittered across their face as they stroked under Artur’s beak. 

It was true, the last time Artur has been restless and had woken one of the Legends, Bloodhound had answered a knock on their door to find a miserable looking Anita. They’d apologised and promised it wouldn’t happen again. Anita hadn’t answered, simply grunted and shuffled back to her own room.

Bloodhound reached out and opened their door. It wasn’t too dark outside in the hallway, the lights were dim. Bright enough to lead their way to wherever they wanted to go, but dark enough to not leak under their door and keep them from sleep. 

Softly closing the door behind them woth a click, they began the journey through the hallways and towards the living area as they called it.

The space consisted of a small-ish kitchen off to the side, small enough not to take up unnecessary room but big enough for a few of the Legends to use it at the same time. The rest of the living area was filled with sofas and coffee tables, and Apex Games ornaments to decorate the room. One of the most outstanding ornaments was a large golden Apex Games logo that stood in the centre of the room by the window.

All of the windows were one way. The Legends could see out perfectly fine, but no one could see in.

Once they reached the living area, Artur swept away and flew to perch on the Apex Games ornament. He cawed and Bloodhound once again shushed him, moving a finger to press against their respirator.

They quietly made their way over to the kitchen where they grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and started filling it with cold water from the tap. They had a water filter, but none of the Legends ever filled it up. In Octavio’s words, it was much quicker to just get water from the tap. Bloodhound agreed.

After filling up their glass, they took a straw and placed it on the water. Using straws, they had decided after joining the Apex Games, was a lot easier than lofting their respirator and drinking straight from the glass. They had to move the respirator less then. 

With nothing else to do until their fellow Legends woke and the Games began for the day, they took a seat at the stool in the kitchen and placed their glass on the side. Artur flew over from where he had been perched and took up the space in front of them. 

Bloodhound smiled behind their mask.

”It is cold in here this morning, ja?” Bloodhound spoke quietly, stroking Artur’s chest with their index.

A creaking sound from behind caught their ears and they straightened up, alert. Just as soon as the noise had begun, it had stopped, and in its place, a small thud sounded out.

Bloodhound turned their head, expecting to find one of the Legends, having successfully snook up on them while they’d been distracted by Artur, however they saw no one which prompted a crease to appear between their brows in confusion.

They turned their body fully in their seat to stare at the area behind them which simply consisted of a few cupboards, a fridge, and the sink from which they’d gotten their drink. There was no one there, and they didn’t know where the noise had come from.

They tilted their head slightly, listening out for anymore noises, but none met their ears other than Artur’s claws scraping slightly on the side. He hadn’t moved from his spot.

Suddenly, as Bloodhound stared at the empty kitchen, every cupboard within their vicinity flew open with an unseen, powerful force. They scrambled from their seat in an embarrassing display of fear at the abruptness.

Immediately following the cupboards being thrown open by seemingly nothing, every dish, plate, glass in sight came tumbling and flying out in Bloodhound’s general direction with as much force and speed as the cupboards had first opened.

In an effort to protect themselves, they quickly covered their head with their arms and closed their eyes. They felt the impact of many objects as they stumbled backwards, their back hitting the side. Over the sounds of many glasses and dishes smashing on the floor, they could hear Artur caw and the heavy flapping of his wings.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the assault stopped and they cautiously uncovered their head, lowering their arms to survey the damage done to the kitchen and themselves. Every dish had been tossed from the cupboards and even some of the food had been emptied from the fridge where it had landed on the floor. 

Nearly all of the doors had been left open except for one which had been slammed shut after all of the dishes had been smashed. 

Bloodhound’s heart still raced as they surveyed the damage, both out of fear and confusion. They didn’t know what had done this, but whatever it was, it was powerful and it was angry. Their eyes drifted to look out of the window on the opposite side of the room, the sky was still dark and stars twinkled innocently. 

The Gods must be angry, they decided. They must have angered the Allfather in some way and this was his way of punishing them. 

Guilt overwhelmed them, as well as a prickle of fear. They would have to do better to please the Gods.

More noise erupted from the other side of the room and they quickly grabbed their knife from their hip, wielding it threateningly.

It all was for nought, though, as their fellow Legends all scrambled into the room in a hurry, Anita leading the group with a gun in her hands.

When they saw Bloodhound standing in the middle of glass and broken dishes, however, they all slowed to a stop and stared.

Bloodhound looked down at their feet, at the broken dishes, as they lowered their knife.

”Uh, is anyone else confused?” Elliot broke the brewing silence.

A few of the Legends nodded their agreement. 

“Did, uh, did the kitchen anger you?” Natalie sheepishly asked, pointing a finger at the mess. 

“I know what it must look like, but I did not do this,” Bloodhound told them.

The Legends all shared another disbelieving look while Renee moved to the front of the crowd and approached Bloodhound.

Artur swooped down from where he’d hidden himself on top of the cupboards and settled on Bloodhound’s shoulder.

”What happened, Hound?” Renee asked. She looked tired, her black hair, usually pinned up in a bun on top of her head, now framing her face messily. For lack of better word, she had a bed head.

Bloodhound contemplated on where to start, but then decided to just go from the beginning.

”I had been awoken this morning, unable to breathe,” they retold, “it felt as if something was choking me. Then, it stopped and I could breathe again.”

Renee looked confused and a little bit concerned.

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep again, so I got dressed and came here. I got myself a drink,” they gestured towards their drink which had been untouched in the attack, “and then I heard a noise. Like one of the cupboards closing. I rose from my seat and then all of the cupboards opened and I was attacked.”

“By the dishes?” Ajay clarified.

”Correct,” Bloodhound tilted their head in a nod. 

“Did you see anyone?” Anita asked.

”I regret that I didn’t,” Bloodhound answered.

“I can check the security cameras, see if they caught anything,” Park spoke up.

”That’s great,” Ajay nodded. “We’ll clear this mess up-“

”’We’?” Caustic repeated.

”Yeah, ‘we’,” Ajay replied in a no nonsense voice.

Bloodhound tried to keep up with the conversation, but their ears were ringing and their vision was slowly turning black, darkness creeping into their corners of their vision.

At the far side of the room, they saw something large, like a human sillhouette but too big, scurry in the darkness. They turned their head to watch it, to see where it was going, but it was gone. 

They attempted to open their mouth and warn their fellow Legends, but their jaw felt like it was glued together.

Before they do anything about it, they realised they couldn’t breathe again. The pressure on their windpipe had returned and they couldn’t get any oxygen into their struggling lungs.

The darkness was creeping even further into their sight and they feared they were going to pass out. Artur cawed and fluttered away from their shoulder as they reached up and put their hand to their throat in desperation.

Their eyes fell shut as they shuffled back a bit. They felt their back hit the cupboards behind them. Their heart was beating furiously in their chest and they almost wanted to tear off their helmet and respirator if only to see if it would help with their breathing. 

Through all the commotion they could hear happening over the rushing in their ears, pain bloomed throughout their entire body. It felt like they’d just been thrown into a rock, which had happened once when Revenant had caught them aiming at him down the scope of a sniper. Thanks to Lifeline, though, they’d healed pretty quickly from that and had gone on to place second in the Games.

Whatever was causing them pain now, however, would not go and they felt like they were dying. With the mix of pain radiating from the torso and limbs, as well as they inability to breathe- they suspected they were dying. The Gods must really be furious with them if they had sentenced their hunter to death.

* * *

”Ajay, do something!” Elliot panicked.

If anyone had asked him to explain the past five minutes to him, he probably wouldn’t be able to. He didn’t have a fucking clue what was going on. What he did know was that Hound had stopped breathing shortly a moment ago and then had been thrown at the wall by who knows what.

Some invisible force had thrown them so hard, Elliot thought the impact had probably killed them. He would have started the grieving process if Hound hadn’t then started convulsing on the floor. 

He clung on to Renee as Ajay landed hard on her knees at Hound’s side. He and the others watched as she steadied Hound, making sure they wouldn’t hurt themselves. 

All too soon, they stopped the convulsing and fell limp on the floor. He held his breath as Ajay shuffled around from behind their head and moved a couple of fingers to press against their throat.

Unknowingly, he held his breath and waited.

”They’re not breathing,” Ajay confirmed his fears.

”Shit,” Renee pulled away from him and moved over to Ajay and Hound, “can you perform CPR?”

”I think so,” Ajay nodded, “it would be easier if I had D.O.C., but I guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.”

Renee nodded while Elliot took in a deep breath and wiped sweat from his brow. He looked towards the other Legends to see they all looked as worried as he was. Natalie had tears on a her face and moisture on her cheeks which was trying her hardest to wipe away. Ocavio was vibrating on the spot, his hands wringing together nervously. Loba, though she hadn’t been here long, was fiddling with the ends of her plaits while a crease remained present between her brows. 

Reluctantly, he turned back to Ajay and Hound.

He saw Ajay had positioned herself, palms hovering above Hound’s chest but she wasn’t doing anything. 

“What are you waiting for, Ajay? We don’t have much time,” he reminded her frantically.

“I can’t do it,” she said. Protests erupted from around the room including a caw from Artur, but she was quick to explain herself. “I can’t do it without removing their mask!”

Realisation landed on Elliot and he tensed. Shit.

”Do it,” he told her quickly, “look, we’ll turn around but do what you’ve gotta do to save them, okay? And if they have a personal vendetta against you for the next, say, ten months, at least they’re alive, right?”

”You’re not helping, Witt,” Ajay said flatly, but she gestured for everyone to turn around anyway.

Renee quickly moved away and back to join Elliot and the other Legends as they all turned their backs on the scene before them. Despite the circumstances, Elliot kind of wished he were Ajay right now. Getting to see the mysterious Bloodhound. Able to see the face behind the mask, even for a minute.

He tried his hardest to tune out of the noise behind him. The sounds of chest compressions, Ajay telling them to just breathe again. He tried to focus on a particular spot on the carpet instead of the images assaulting his mind.

Elliot was sure ten minutes had past before the sound of a gasp met his ears. He had never been so relieved in his life to hear a fellow Legend breathe. Usually, he was doing his best to put a bullet through their chest.

”Can we turn around now?” He asked desperately.

There was quiet from behind him, the sound of what he was sure was Hound’s mask being out back into place, then an answer.

”Yeah, you can turn around,” Ajay answered.

”What happened?” He heard Hound ask as he and the others faced them again.

A flash of colour caught his eye and suddenly, Natalie was wrapped around Hound.

”Oh, Houndie, I was so scared!” She cried.

Though Hound made no move to return the hug, they didn’t push Natalie away so Elliot counted that as a win.

”The Gods are angry at me,” Bloodhound said, bringing an arm up to return Natalie’s hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got half way thru this chapter and had to stop because Hey Jude came in and Im incapable of listening to the Beatles without singing

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know, this was a truck full of angst being thrown at y’all but i promise from here it’ll be a bit slower. im just craving angst rn so yeah
> 
> anyways, i hope y'all liked


End file.
